Like Fathers Like Son
by DontReadAnyOfThisPlease
Summary: Artemis Sherlock crossover from an idea provided by Aji  xybolic . Artemis is Sherlock and John's son. Definitely contains slash as well as Artemis/Holly. This is currently only a one shot as I have no other ideas to continue it.


Artemis Sherlock Crossover

John Watson opened the door to the dark room and gazed worriedly at the figure sitting in the middle of the room, the ghostly light of many electronics shining eerily on his already too pale face.

"Artemis?" John questioned nervously.

The long, lean, dark haired figure barely moved. Only a faint nod of acknowledgement was visible to John's keen eye.

"Artemis, don't you have something else you could do? Other than sit in front of your computer all day?"

Artemis turned his head slowly, his sharp features fixed on the light of the doorway where John stood. Through the gloom, John could see the bright eyes, one blue one brown, piercing through him. This reminded him that he'd never got an explanation for why they were each a different color. He could have sworn they weren't that way when he was born. But he shook off the thought.

"Artemis?" John asked again, hoping this time for a verbal response.

"Please Dad," Artemis spoke curtly, "I'm working on a very important project. And I stress that fact. You could in fact say that it is of global interest."

John sighed knowing that his next question would hardly get a straight answer, "Would you mind specifying what exactly this project is?"

"No, of course not. The details cannot be disclosed to just anyone."

This response could have hurt someone who wasn't used to this sort of thing. But not John. He gave up and shook his head. Artemis was just like Sherlock, keeping everyone in the dark until the very last moment.

He dragged himself into the living room and worriedly rubbed the back of his neck. The comforting figure of Sherlock sat on the sofa, his arm draped onto the back and his curly black hair shining like that of his son. Though his bright eyes were fixed on the television, he turned to face John as he walked into the room.

"You shouldn't worry about the boy too much," Sherlock tried to reassure him as he flipped off the television, "He's got important things to do. You know how he is."

"Sadly I do", John said mournfully as sat down right up close to Sherlock. He laid his head onto Sherlock's shoulder. "I can't help thinking that he's wasting his life and I just worry that he doesn't have any real friends."

"I hardly think that a problem," Sherlock replied, "I've never had a friend in my life."

"Of course you have! You have Mrs. Hudson and… well you have me?"

"I could hardly say you were only my friend John." Sherlock smiled as he turned and kissed the top of John's head.

John smiled sadly, still fretting about the pale faced boy in the other room. "Anyway, I just don't want him to end up like you were when I met you."

Sherlock tried to say something a little more reassuring, "I wouldn't worry about him wasting his life. He's been busy all the time, going out constantly and not coming back for days."

"Still Sherlock, he's only 17 and his only close friend is a 50 year old body guard. I wouldn't call that a very successful life. He's at an age when he should be thinking about girls and going out with mates but he goes around doing relatively questionable business that brings him too much money for a boy only his age."

Sherlock gave a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't worry about girls John. He's definitely on the right track there."

"What do you mean?" John looked up at him surprised. Sherlock kissed him, still smiling. John blushed, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, feigning innocence.

"Kiss me so I forget the subject. It won't work this time. He's my son too and I want to know everything."

Sherlock kissed him sweetly on the forehead. "You'll find out soon enough."

At that moment, the door to the Artemis' room opened with a creak and soon enough they caught sight of the boy walking to the doorway. He was dressed in a suit though the jacket was draped over his arm seeing at it was summer and hot outside. All the same, he was dressed in a crisp white button down shirt with a plain black tie. This would be odd for a normal teenager but Artemis was definitely not a normal teenager. First of all he had been raised by the world's only consulting detective, his uncle ran the British Government (though Artemis rarely saw this uncle seeing as Sherlock wouldn't let him in the house) and his godfather (by default) was a criminal mastermind that controlled most any and all criminal dealings in England. His godfather had been an early source of inspiration and as he was gifted with Sherlock's intelligence, following in his step had not been very hard.

Just before Artemis could reach the door however, Sherlock said smoothly, "So what's her name?"

This made Artemis stop in his tracks and he turned into the living room to face his parents. "What are you talking about?" Artemis said stiffly, trying desperately to keep an unreadable face.

Sherlock smiled with glee, proud to have made his usually impenetrable son squirm. "Oh come now Artemis. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Artemis blushed as red as his favorite pair of Armani boxer shorts. It was at these moments that he reminded Sherlock of his other father. Everyone always assumed that Artemis was completely like Sherlock in every way. Sherlock knew that this was not the case. It was times like these that made him appreciate his tiny slips that were exactly like John.

John was sat there just as bewildered as Artemis, perhaps even more so. "Just a minute, I don't know what you're talking about at all. Sherlock, would you care to explain?"

"Yes Father," Artemis said, "Enlighten us both as I have no idea what you mean."

"Please Artemis," Sherlock looked at him disapprovingly, "You may be a genius but did you really think I wouldn't notice? You've been going out all month allegedly for work but I took the liberty of going through your files and you have nothing of the sort."

"Father, you are not allowed to go through my…"

"Don't argue with me. Furthermore, your lucky red Armani boxers are being washed three times a week on average, hardly a normal procedure. The normal conclusion is a girl. John," Sherlock said, nodding in his direction, "I'm going through this for your sake. Artemis knows how I know though he doesn't want to admit it."

John tried to protest that he was not as stupid as the people in this family made him out to be but Sherlock continued.

"Now Artemis, your clothes are often wrinkled when you arrive home and your hair only just combed down to hide the fact that it was recently messed up. And you reek of perfume. Well I use the word reek loosely. This girl of yours has quite nice taste." Artemis tried to cut in at this point but failed and Sherlock continued.

"So this girl of yours is obviously quite beautiful seeing as you carry her picture in your wallet, I can see where the lining has been indented to the shape of the photo. She's very high tech as well judging by the communicator hidden in the form of a ring which you have had for quite some time. So you've known her long but the romance appears to be quite recent. And where would you of all people meet a girl? In some kind of scheme presumably so either you have had some strange encounters or she is most likely older than you, in her early 20s I should say. She's also quite short judging by the scuffs on your shoes and the way your arms are increasing in muscle. You would never go to the gym so from lifting her up to kiss her am I right? And judging by the horrified look on your face and your eagerness to get to the door she's waiting right outside and can hear everything I'm saying."

Artemis stood with his mouth open. There were very few people who could make Artemis gawp but his father was one of them. Slowly, Artemis composed himself and chose what he thought the only appropriate course of action at this point.

"Yes Father," Artemis acknowledged. "You are correct. Her name is Holly Short and she is indeed outside right now. Shall I go fetch her?"

Sherlock nodded while John sat still spellbound by this entire scenario. There were heated whispers at the door but from what John could see; Artemis appeared to be talking to thin air. Finally, Artemis returned accompanied by a shapely woman only four feet tall at the most with auburn skin and a pixie cut. She had beautiful yet pointed features and wore what appeared to be some kind of uniform jumpsuit. She was so abnormally small that originally John had thought she was a dwarf person but soon realized his mistake. Whatever she was, she definitely wasn't normal.

"Ah, a fairy," Sherlock said warmly, "Just as I had deduced from Artemis's files. Nice to finally meet you Miss Short." Sherlock held out a hand.

Thank you," Holly shook the hand and continued sternly, "Now if I could trust you to keep utmost discretion on the subject of fairies exist..."

"Our lips are sealed," Sherlock vowed, "And I must say Artemis has good taste. You are indeed quite beautiful."

Holly blushed and so did Artemis. After brief goodbyes, they both quickly made their exit, eager for the awkward visit to be over.

As the door shut, John could hear Holly softly scolding Artemis for being so careless but the sound stopped abruptly with what John suspected to be a kiss. He turned to Sherlock who said, "Our boy has got himself a spirited one there. That girl must be a handful. All the same, Artemis needs someone who is able to keep him in line.

John still sat there, shell shocked by all he had just heard and had to take in. The first words that came from his lips however were hardly unexpected. "You," he turned to Sherlock, "Are absolutely brilliant."

Sherlock grinned wide, "John you know how much it turns me on when you say things like that," he whispered, leaning in seductively to John's ear. John ignored him which upset Sherlock who pouted next to him on the sofa.

"A fairy?" John questioned, "Is that really possible?"

"OF course it is," Sherlock grumbled, "There have to be other intelligent beings in this universe." Sherlock shuffled over and turned his back to John, trying to emphasize the fact that he was in a bad mood.

Eventually John came out of his stupor and realized that he had upset him. "I'm sorry Sherlock. You really are brilliant you know.

The grin reappeared on Sherlock's face and he leaned over and growled n John's ear. John shivered and grabbed Sherlock, pulling him down into a desperate kiss. Their mouths opened, their tongues intertwined and John stuffed his hands into Sherlock's beautifully curly black hair. Sherlock pulled his hands under John's shirt, running his thumbnail up John's spine inciting a happy moan from his lips. John pulled away for air his hands still on the back of Sherlock's neck.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?" John suggested.

"Excellent idea," Sherlock agreed, scooping John into his arms. "Do you know who Artemis reminded me of when he was looking at this…Holly girl of his?"

"No," John said as he fell onto the bed, pulling Sherlock on top of him.

"You." Sherlock said in all seriousness, smiling tenderly at the man he loved.

John smiled back as Sherlock reached to take his shirt off. "I'd never have expected that," John managed say before Sherlock fell to his lips again.


End file.
